To the Limit
by Mademoiselle du Lac
Summary: How far east can you go before you're heading west ?
1. Prologue : Once upon a time

**This, is the story of a boy and a girl.**

〈〉

He is handsome and she is pretty, too.

_They don't know each other, yet._

He must have seen her, but never noticed.

She must have heard of him, but never listened.

_They have nothing in common, almost._

His mother abandoned him to death.

Her mother abandons her to drink.

_They are not meant to be together, indeed._

He hates his father for what he is,

And she hates hers for what he isn't.

_They will never love each other, probably._

At least, he never will.

And she'd rather die than admit it.

_They play a dangerous game, and neither will win._

He'll lose his soul.

She'll lose her sanity.

〈〉

**It doesn't start with _once upon a time_,**

**And it won't end with _and they lived happily ever after_.**

〈〉

_Not at all._


	2. Chapter I : Women, women, women

_1945, December the 1st_

_Department of Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic - London_

* * *

><p>" Flint, where's my coffee ? I'm running late," an imposing man growled as he entered the little office. " Flint ! "<p>

A head popped up above the desk, looking disheveled and a little out of breath. " Yes, sir ? "

The Auror scowled, taking in the appearance of his rookie. " _What_ in Merlin's name were you even doing down there ? " A look of puzzlement crossed his face but he quickly dismissed it. " Never mind... My coffee, Flint. "

By the look of guilt on her face, Rookwood knew she hadn't made it.

He sighed. Of course, she hadn't made it. Before she could feed him with some lame excuses of her own, he cut her off. " Go get it, _now_. "

The witch didn't need to be told twice and disappeared out of her office. When she was out of sight, the man ran a hand across his face.

The girl just always seemed to be doing something, but _never_ was he able to comprehend what she was up to. When they had meetings of some sort, it could take him _hours_ to find her. Once a week, every Auror trainee had to assist a meeting to be evaluated on the progress they've made. Most of his pupils were usually thrilled to know if they'd done better than the week before.

However, this Flint girl would just never show up by herself. Once, almost ten minutes before the conference was supposed to end, she'd showed up covered with blue and green paint. Never did he find out how or why, since her excuse had been insanely far-fetched and garbled. As usual.

Women were simply impossible to understand or predict. And they _always_ led themselves into trouble one way or an other.

That, was why they should _not_ become Aurors.

_And for Merlin's sake, how long did it take her to make a damn coffee ?_ Rookwood checked his watch. Annoyed, the Auror was about to go look for that insufferable little witch when said witch practically bumped into him, spreading almost half his coffee on her white blouse. Muttering some kind of excuses, she waved her wand at her clothes and went back into her office.

And saying that girls were supposed to be classy. This one was recklessness itself ! Hopefully she would learn with time. Even though he kind of doubted that statement himself, one never knew. That Flint girl was only nineteen after all, she had plenty of time. And she would need it.

Shaking his head, the man went off to his appointment without another glance to the now closed door of the study Flint shared with some other Auror trainee.

* * *

><p>Urgh. Would they ever give her something to do ? Something <em>real<em>, not the damn papershit thing. _"Send an owl to this or that department"_, or her favourite_ " you want some action Flint ? Then move your pretty little arse and go get me a coffee, now. "_

She was sick of sending letters and getting coffees. Besides, that office was more the size of a closet than anything else. Thank God, she had had plenty of time to make it look brighter though. _Monterey Green_ and _Jade Blue_ truly were lovely colours. Naturally, she might have been _a little_ late to some random rendez-vous because of it. But who cared ? They happened every week, and since they wouldn't give her some real mission, there really was nothing much to be said.

" Oh, Miss Flint, " a smiling woman interrupted her train of thoughts, " I didn't think you'd be in here. Don't you have a meeting today ? "

" Has been postponed actually, " she answered vaguely.

This woman would be the death of her. Every single day, she would enter her office for no apparent reason and begin blabbing about the latest gossip... " Well, since you don't seem to have much to do, " _Here we go._ " Why don't you come downstairs and have a cup of coffee with me ? "

The excited glint in her eyes could mean only two things. Either she had a new "scoop of the century" as she liked to call her _discoveries_ about anyone worth it, or she'd simply figured out a new way to loose weights.

Why, how delightful this little talk promised to be !

" Aw come on Lila, don't give me that look, " the secretary pouted, " it will be fun ! "

So, it was _Lila_ now. The younger witch rolled her eyes, seemed like she wouldn't be able to skip that one.

Mrs Turpin _always_ called her by her first name when she really wanted her to do something.

As she followed the secretary, Lila couldn't help noticing how her black hair swayed gracefully behind her with every step she'd take. Hers were way too messy to do anything of that sort. " You know, I've read about a new diet in Witches Weekly which sounds absolutely brilliant... "

She couldn't have waited until they got to the cafeteria, could she ?

"...And you don't even have to stop eating ! " the older witch turned her head to see the impact of what she'd just said. Lila tried her best to look halfway between totally impressed and in awe. But really, what was the point in all these diets ? You would loose some weights on the first two weeks or so, and then gain twice you'd lost on the third out of pure frustration.

The black-haired witch paused for a second before adding, " Well... at least basically you shouldn't. "

Ah.

A smug smile crept on Mrs Turpin's lips as she continued. " All you have to do is to buy clothes that are too small for you. " _Brilliant, indeed_. " So when you wear them, you feel very uncomfortable and it prevents you from eating more than you really need to. "

Lila shook her head slightly. " Damn Flint, here you are ! "

Both witches stopped dead in tracks. _Merlin help me, I've never been so happy to hear the old Rookwood yell at me than in this moment..._

The secretary frowned at her questioningly, but replaced it quickly with a polite smile as the Auror caught up with them.

" Yes, sir ? "

* * *

><p>There she was. That rookie would be the death of him, eventually.<p>

Thanks to her _disappearing-when-he-needed-her-most_ habits, Rookwood had no time to dwell on it any further.

She had escaped his scolding, for now.

Although, the Auror swore that she would _not_ get away with her unacceptable manners so easily. " Follow me, Flint. "

As soon as she opened her mouth, he told her off. Lila quickly closed it again and made no further comment as they made their way to an office she'd never been to.

When they reached it, a few corridors later, the witch tried to drag some information out of her superior once more.

" Am I in some sort of trouble ? " she began, " should I worry ? " " If you ever had to worry about something, Miss Flint, " the Auror responded in a flat tone, " then start with being where you are supposed to be. "

Lila grimaced, why did she still ask anything to that old goat anyway ? " So why am I here ? "

Oh right, she just couldn't help asking questions.

" Just get in. " the older wizard urged her to the door and stayed a few steps behind as they got into the room.

* * *

><p>There were two men standing in front of a mahogany desk, apparently discussing with someone seated on the other side of it. One was slightly taller than the other and was talking eagerly in a high-pitched voice. Lila giggled a little at that, he almost reminded her of some girl she'd vaguely known of during her years at Hogwarts. What was her name again ? <em>Amandine... Melinda... no, Amin-<em> " Amanda ! " she let out happily, " sly, sly Slytherin bitch, that one !" the witch added on afterthought, not noticing how everyone was now looking at her questioningly. Well, everyone save Rookwood of course.

The man was looking at his rookie with a mixture of displeasure and resignation.

Fortunately, one of the other men spoke up, momentarily distracting the old goat. " My, my, what a lovely _demoiselle _we have here ! " He exclaimed, flashing a bright smile her way. The guy seemed nice enough, she thought. A little too enthusiastic maybe, but always better than the _sure to be sour-looking_ Rookwood who radiated waves of disapproval from behind her back since they came in.

" Not too fond of Slytherins, is she ? " The other added with something akin to amusement in his eyes. To her surprise, the three men seemed to share a knowing smirk and dear old Rookwood was probably sharing it too. Basically, either that short man was very influent and they had to play up to him, or the hidden meaning of what he had said was beyond her reach.

When they realized she had no idea what was going on, the short man clarified " I hope you won't mind their company for a while though. ", sort of.

" But first things first Miss Flint, " the man seated at the desk said, gathering some papers and skimming through it. " I am Justus Pilliwickle, director of the Department of Law Enforcement. "

Oh, _he_ was the one she should play up to then.

" This is Mr DiMaria, " he gestured towards the short man, " and next to him is Mr LaFontaine. "

The taller one quickly added " Please, call me Grégoire ! " with his funny accent. Actually, both had funny accents. Now she knew _Grégoire_ was French. However the other one, _DiMaria was it?_, it sounded Spanish or Italian, she wasn't sure.

" Now Miss Flint, we may have something interesting for you. " Mr Pilliwickle went back on, " how does a little _under cover_ task sound to you ? "

To him, it sounded really bad. But of course, he wasn't the one asked.

And by the look on her face, the rookie did not share his opinion at all. Yet again, of course not.

" You mean a real mission ? " Flint uttered hesitantly.

The director smiled fondly at her. " Sort of, yes. "

* * *

><p>Rookwood couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. First the Director decided to give a <em>woman <em>this mission, as harmless as it should be. And now he even seemed to be in favour of the girl, he who always acted like pupils weren't worth his time. True, it needed to be taken care of by a female element and Flint needed an evaluation on some level to achieve her first year. But still, a mission on the field was a serious thing. They could not give it to anyone, and less to the reckless young woman in front of him.

Who knew how she would act around wizards potentially dark ? Well perhaps not _dark_, but the group they had been keeping an eye on for a few weeks now was very inclined to the dark side. Nothing criminal, but the young men supposedly forming this group had bought a few dangerous artifacts at Barjo and Beurk's. For all the Auror department was aware of, they were at least four young wizards, all pure-blooded and incredibly wealthy.

Brats, if you asked him.

To Rookwood, they were just bored kids who did not know what to do with their money.

* * *

><p>If she was interested ? Merlin, she dreamed of the day they would finally give her some mission since the day she got in the Auror programme. Whatever it was, she couldn't wait for the Director to fill her in. She hanged on his every word, eager to learn more about this <em>under cover task<em>.

" Auror DiMaria will give you all the details you need later on, " Mr Pilliwickle continued " but before, please follow Mr LaFontaine to fit the profile required for the task you were given. "

" May I, " Mr LaFontaine told her, offering his arm. Lila accepted it with a grateful smile, and they both disappeared with a loud _crack._

* * *

><p><em>Unknown location, Ministry of Magic - London<em>

* * *

><p>The <em>duo <em>arrived in what looked to Lila like a warehouse of some sort. It was loaded with clothes and accessories of all kinds, there was also a row of over-sized mirrors at the back. Never would she have imagined that a place like that existed within the Ministry. Actually, she would never have believed a place like that existed at all, except in movies maybe.

" Voilà, voilà, here we are ! " Mr LaFontaine, or rather _Grégoire_, breathed out happily. " Isn't it the most _sublime_ place in the world ? "

He turned to face the young witch and took out his wand.

" Now, what are we going to do with you ? " he asked, more to himself than to anyone else. " Lexy, Dixy ! " he called out after a few seconds of contemplation.

Instantaneously, two house elves popped out of thin air.

" Yes, _Monsieur_ LaFontaine ? " one said as both bowed before them.

Grégoire waved his wand and a file came into his hand. Quickly reading it through, he nodded and slammed it shut. Lila hadn't said a word the entire time, she didn't dare interrupt him as he seemed so immersed in whatever it was that he was doing. Presumably, this place was related to her mission. The witch thus assumed that she needed some kind of... makeover ?

" Sweet Morgana, how could hair get any _messier_ ? "

Yes, probably a makeover.

" Regardless, your ivory complexion and rosy cheeks make it up for you as Purebloods tend to consider pale skin as a sign of _grandeur_. You'll easily fool them with that pretty face of yours. "

_Urgh, God no. Anything but Purebloods._

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : <em>I do not own the Harry Potter world, everything and everyone you recognize in this fic is JKR's property.<em>

- Mademoiselle du Lac -


	3. Chapter II : The beginning of the end

_1945, December the 1st_

_Residential block, 54 Vauxhall Road - Muggle London_

* * *

><p>" Mum, are you home ? " Lila called out as she entered the apartment. No answer. She closed the door slowly and checked the clock on the opposite wall. 9:30pm.<p>

For five years, it had been going on _for five fucking years_ already. And the witch had had enough, she'd had enough since the first time she had to pick her up in some random bar. No maybe not the first time, because _then_ she had understood. Her mother was going through a lot after all, but so was she !

And Lila had _never_ complained about it. Because, as a young girl, she had thought everything would work out eventually.

She had been so patient.

_And naïve_.

Days after days, weeks after weeks, Lila would come home. _And no-one was ever there_.

They had left her, both.

Lila's throat clenched. All she wanted was to finally get over it. But how could she when her own mother had so easily given up on it, on her ? No matter, tonight again she would pick up her keys and go to _The Birdcage_ where she was almost sure to find her dear mother, leaning on the bar, and _way_ beyond wasted.

* * *

><p><em>The Birdcage - Muggle London<em>

* * *

><p>And indeed, here she was, seated in her usual dark corner. Lila hated this place, not only because it was the den of her mother's sin, but also because everything there was sickeningly dirty.<p>

As the bartender saw her coming, an appreciative smirk formed on his boyish face. Lila rolled her eyes, _not again_. "My my, if it isn't Flint returning to the fold. " He winked as he approched her. " Missed me already, sweetheart? "

" Save it Mark, " she retorted, " I'm not in the mood. "

The witch quickly headed for her mother, determined to spend as little time as she could at the bar. Therefore, she grabbed her drunken mother's arm, " Come on mum, we're leaving. "

The woman looked at her with glassy eyes and suddenly removed her arm from her daughter's grip. " I don' know bout you, bud am certainly not. "

" And you shouldn't either, sweetheart. " Mark cut in, " why don't you sit and have a drink with us ? "

Lila looked around, _The Birdcage _was almost empty. Most of the light bulbs were too filthy to let any beam of light pass through, leaving the room in a disturbing semi-darkness. It was confined and suffocating.

" Thanks, but I think I'll pass, " she answered with a grimacing smile. Turning her attention to her mother again, she practically begged her to get back home. To no avail, " am not leaving Lisa ! "

" It's Lila, mum. "

The older woman brushed the comment aside with a wave of her hand. " Yeah, whatever. That name 'as you father idea anyway... Always liked flowers that one huh? " She stared at Lila in disgust. " Young and beautiful, just like I 'as _before I had you_. "

That part of her stammer was very clear, Lila clenched her teeth. To her mother, it was her fault if her father had left them.

" Wow ladies, calm down, no need to argue about the past, " the bartender brought them three tequilas, " what is gone, is gone. "

As he said that, Mark raised his glass and downed the shot in one go.

That was probably the wisest thing Lila had ever heard him say. He looked at her expectantly, " what are you waiting for Flint ? "

_What was she waiting for ?_ She was waiting for her mother to come home, so that she wouldn't have to worry all night about her whereabouts. Because the day after, Lila had her first day of real mission to fulfil. And that promised to be a long one, she'd need strength.

So now she hadn't time to waste drinking tequila or dwell on her mother's hurtful words.

She needed sleep, desperately.

" You know that I don't drink, " she answered drily.

The expression on the young man's face meant that they both knew it hadn't always been the case. " Of course you don't, " he smirked and turned to her mother, " I guess both are yours then, Mrs Flint. "

" That's so very funny Mark, " Lila grabbed both glasses and threw them at his face, " another one maybe ? "

What she hadn't anticipated was the slap her mother gave her right after.

* * *

><p><em>December the 2nd, Ministry of Magic - Diagon Alley<em>

* * *

><p>Lila yawned deeply, it really was going to be a long day. After she came home the night before, she'd mulled over the previous events for hours. Result, she was beyond tired, and late.<p>

She'd better hurry up, Rookwood was most certainly scheming her death already. At this point, he must have found at least ten hexes to do so.

Arriving, Lisa was surprised to find Grégoire who kindly greeted her and not too surprised to see Rookwood fuming beside the French man. Typical.

The kind smile on Grégoire's face decreased considerably as he took a good look at the young witch. Right, her lack of sleep might have affected her complexion a little bit. No need to look at her like she was some kind of monster, really...

" Miss Flint, no offense intended but, " Grégoire started, " why in Merlin's name do you look as though you haven't slept in months ? "

So, Grégoire LaFontaine was actually a polite version of the old Rookwood. Interesting.

" I might have missed a few hours sleep, but I'll be fine thanks. "

Both men considered the sarcastic witch for a moment, one thinking that her being fine wasn't exactly the point right then and the other still fuming about her always being late, when not missing, habit.

Lila felt the tension and suddenly, her office felt horribly tinier than usual. What if they decided to give her first mission to someone else ?

" Grégoire, I thought you were the best at emphasizing people's features, " she challenged him with a hint of feigned disappointment, " the worse I look now, the more gratifying it will be for you when you're done, " Lila paused, " that is... if you're as good as they say you are, naturally. "

His reaction was instantaneous, " of course I can do wonders on anyone, it simply surprised me that you could get any paler. But don't worry darling, we'll turn this ghastly skin into porcelain. "

Had she really associated the word _politeness_ with this man moments before ? French people definitely did not mince their words.

* * *

><p>So, there were about twelve different colours for blonde and almost as many browns. Hers were <em>rosy brown<em>, according to Grégoire. It suited her well, but - because there always was a _mais_ when it came to her appearance - her hair still were too long and too curly.

In other words they weren't Slytherin enough to fit her fake identity.

Lila rolled her eyes at the thought. " What would please you then, _Greg_ ? " the witch asked with a smug smile.

The man glared at her but did not comment any further, that annoying witch already knew how he felt about pet names. How unnecessary, and degrading.

" I was thinking about something very chic, very _tendance_. Sandy blonde maybe ? And way shorter, it would highlight your cheekbones daintily, don't you agree my dear ? " As he talked, Lila saw him brewing some- what was it, hair changing potion ?

_Did that even exist ?_ she wondered rather sceptically.

Lila ran a hand in her hair, she quite liked them the way they were. On the other hand, a short haircut would be so much easier to take care of.

" Do as you wish, " she finally declared, " I'm not really an expert on how to look like the bitchiest Slytherin heiress. "

* * *

><p>The wizard looked up from his fuming concoction.<p>

" And yet, you will have to act like one. " He stared at the young witch in front of him, wondering if she could come through it.

It worried him inwardly, a little. The stylist had modified the looks of many over the years, and it didn't always turn out well. Altering the appearance of someone could alter how they considered themselves, too. It was hard to look into the mirror and see the face of a stranger.

Grégoire added a few strands of silk before stirring the potion clockwise.

The girl beside him was silent, _weird_.

He looked up again and found her staring into space, probably mulling over his last words. Proof that, behind the wall of recklessness and sarcasm, the little miss Flint was very insecure. He felt a pang of _inquiétude_, how someone seemingly so ambitious and smart could have so many doubts on her abilities.

The wizard waited an other couple of minutes and then finally the potion was ready. He plunged the cup in the beverage and extended it to the Auror_ en devenir_.

" Drink, " he commanded, " the effect will last for two days or so. Keep the rest preciously, you'll need it all as this mission will last quite some time. "

He paused, no she would do just fine.

" Probably a few months. "

* * *

><p>- Mademoiselle du Lac -<p> 


	4. Chapter III : Know thy enemy

_1945, December the 2nd_

_Diamond Street, Diagon Alley - London_

* * *

><p>So there it was, ten pages, containing a whole life she was supposed to learn by heart. Know it as if she had actually lived it.<p>

_Irène Lanvin, 19 years old, Pureblood._

The Auror DiMaria had given her a few more information on how they would communicate, when they would meet or what they would ask her to do. Basically, she had to meet with Rookwood every week for the first month and then less frequently depending on how she handled things.

The witch had the feeling that dear old Rookwood would never admit a woman could handle things right. She was bond to see him every week until the end of her mission, clearly.

Thus, it might be fun to test his limits by telling him how dark, dark wizards they all were or maybe saying she had fallen in love with one of them and therefore quitted the Auror programme to marry him... Ya, quite a few options to madden the old goat there.

Lila also had to daily write anything relevant in a magical diary, the information would sink in the journal and straight into a record at the Ministry.

At first, the witch had thought it would be quite easy. A beautiful flat, beautiful clothes, seemed like the princess life she'd always dreamed of.

Now Lila realized, having to pretend to be someone else every minute of every day, lie to every single person she'd meet... was _not_ going to be easy.

What if she forgot something ? What if she contradicted herself ?

One tiny mistake, and she would look like a fool. And ruin her cover, too.

Suddenly feeling very uncertain, Lila settled on the couch and hugged her legs to her chest, so that her chin rested on her knees. What were her plans for the day anyway ? DiMaria had given her the day to accustom to her new flat, her new neighborhood, her new everything.

The witch turned on the record player with a flick of her wand, music always managed to cheer her up somehow.

Then, she got up to prepare some lime-blossom tea. Her first attempt obviously ended in a disaster, but nothing a good _reparo _couldn't handle. Fortunately, Lila was better at magic than she was at cooking, or even boiling water for the matter.

How she had hated the _Magical Household_ class, or was it the teacher she'd loathed most ? Really, even _History of Magic_ was beyond thrilling compared to it. And of course, it was _optional_ for boys but _compulsory_ for girls. _What a joke..._

Her day considerably brightened up at the idea of _never_ having to take a class like that _ever again_.

However, the witch sometimes missed Hogwarts, her safe haven. There, she wasn't muggle Lila Flint who stole vodka from her mother's supplies since the age of fourteen.

No drunken mother to take care of, no father gone, no sleepless nights, no cigarets.

At Hogwarts, she was only Lila Flint, half-blooded Ravenclaw, perfect grades, nothing more. And it had been more than fine by her.

No history, nothing to judge, no-one to blame her.

A sad smile ghosted her lips, though it disappeared as she went to the wardrobe, looking through the clothes that were now hers. No time to mourn the past, especially not when facing so many beautiful dresses.

Lila had to admit that even though pure-blooded women were utmost annoying beings, they had some taste.

* * *

><p>Taking a sip from her tea, Lila wondered. <em>Green dress or white dress ? <em>

They both went just under the knees, as what was socially acceptable. Emerald green would do just fine for her first evening with the Wizarding World's elite.

A pair of black heels and a matching purse, a line of khôl under the eye, she was ready.

* * *

><p><em>L'Impératrice, Diamond Street - Diagon Alley<em>

* * *

><p>That night was an awfully cold one. Thus, the witch sighed in relief as she stepped into the trendiest <em>cabaret<em> of Wizarding London.

Lila looked around. " Good evening milady, " a young man came to her with a dazzling smile, " how would you fancy a drink ? "

" Good evening to you, " the witch answered on a womanish tone she didn't know she possessed, " I'd very much appreciate a Cosmo, thank you. "

The guy looked puzzled for a second, " I beg you pardon ? "

First mistake. How would any Pureblood know about muggle drinks ?

" I meant an Icy Vodka, " Lila quickly added with a contrite smile, " sorry I just arrived in London, I'm not used to its subtleties yet. "

As he led her to the bar, the young man confessed that he had guessed it when he'd seen her come in.

The witch raised an eyebrow as he said that. " Oh, and why would that be ? "

" If a beautiful girl like you were to live in London long-past, " the wizard replied with a charming smile playing at the corner of his mouth, " we would already have met, for certain. "

She smirked. " Is that so ? "

Her brown-haired encounter faced her and smirked back. " I am Liam Hantworth by the way, pleasure. " He brought her hand to his lips, waiting for her to introduce herself too.

" Irène Lanvin, all pleasure is mine. "

* * *

><p>Lila was surprised, until now she hadn't run into any of the former <em>Slytherin clan<em>. Of course, they might have changed since Hogwarts ended. And truthfully, the witch had never been one to pay attention to rumours and girl talks. Yet, some of it might have squeezed in to her brain against her will.

Basically, a few Slytherins were very popular among the girls. They were always together and everyone at school dreamed to be associated with them. When they happened to come in somewhere, there would invariably be furious giggles arising from the crowd. Pathetic, really.

And damn annoying for the ones who tried to study in peace ! But that, was besides the point.

Anyway, these boys were all handsome, most of them at least, promised to a brilliant future, and awfully rich already. A bunch of perfect little fiancés.

Therefore, shouldn't they be parading with their beautiful wives all around at the very moment ?

Why not ask Liam about it, as a rich Pureblood himself, surely did he know where the fellow Aristocracy would hide.

" So, didn't you come with friends ? " She swiftly inquired. " Or were you so sure to come across some lonely girl that you came alone ? "

He laughed and took a sip of his Firewhisky before answering. " Well, believe me or not, I was about to suggest we went upstairs and meet with them. "

" Upstairs ? " Lila sent him a quizzical look, in Muggle-London what was "upstairs" usually interested men only. Did he think of her as some... _Oh God. _

The Pureblood heir sniggered at her misinterpretation. " _There_ is an other club, called _Dulcinée_, that a very few favored know of. " He downed his drink and led her away from the bar. Lila chose to follow, curious about this mysterious secret club since no-one at the Auror Department had mentioned it. Even Mrs Turpin, who had told her thousands of times how she dreamed to be taken on a date at _L'Impératrice_, had never alluded to its existence.

The witch internally patted her own back at how efficient she was. First night out and she had already made one very useful relation.

As they approached the lady's room however, Lila almost scowled herself at getting her hopes up so hastily.

Liam, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the change in her behaviour as he tapped the door three times with his wand and mumbled something under his breath. How utterly cliché, even for the Magical World.

Nothing happened, and thus her bad feeling worsened.

" After you, _mademoiselle_, " Liam murmured as he opened the door, gallantly letting her in first.

The atmosphere was no different from downstairs, same dark red sofas, same subdued lighting. Only was it almost ten times smaller in there, every person in the room could be seen at the first sight.

And so, seated at the far corner of the room, she recognized them all. Agilolf Mulciber, Jonas Avery, Druella Rossier, Antonin Dolohov, Abraxas Malfoy, Alphard and Orion Black, and strangely enough, Tom Riddle.

Riddle was no Pureblood name, that she was sure of. Lila had always thought that if he had been accepted in their little clan, it was because of his looks and perfect grades.

Maybe she had been wrong, maybe there was more to him than just hysterical fangirls and straight O's.

* * *

><p>- Mademoiselle du Lac -<p> 


	5. Chapter IV : Slytherins' nest

_1945, December the 24th_

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire - England_

* * *

><p>If someone had told Lila that she'd ever be attending the Malfoy's annual Christmas Ball, the witch would probably have rolled her eyes and shrugged the comment off. <em>As if.<em>

Well, nevertheless, was she here, wearing a sparkling white dress that went to her feet in an elegant swirl of velvet. Lexy and Dixy, the two House-Elves that she lived with, had helped her getting ready. Because really, she had no idea how to get dolled up by herself.

No beauty charms, no hairdo spells. She had never been much of a girly girl, to Mrs Turpin's great despair.

Thus, Lila was very grateful for their precious help. In a snap, her hair were curled nicely, her cheeks slightly rosier and her lips cherry red.

" Enjoying yourself so far ? " The voice came from right behind her. And whoever the owner was had put his hand on the small of her back, in a _way to intimate_ manner. " Of course not, why should I ? " She replied in a clipped tone before pulling herself out of his unwanted touch.

" Don't you have other guests to bother with your presence now, Malfoy ? "

In a matter of days, his aristocratic face had become way too familiar. But so had a few others, since the night she had met with Liam.

The witch remembered quite clearly under which circumstances she and Abraxas Malfoy had to put up with each other, alone, for the first time. It wasn't long ago, actually.

* * *

><p><em>1945, December the 20th<em>

_Dornröschenschloss, Reinhardswald - Germany_

* * *

><p><em>" What are we even doing here ? " Lila whispered as they entered the magnificent castle, " looking for some dead princess or what ? "<em>

_The Malfoy heir rolled his eyes and shushed the annoying witch. " She is __not _dead_, merely asleep. "_

_Merely asleep, for a hundred years ? " That's insane. "_

_They silently looked around the place, wands aimed ahead of them. The castle was awfully quiet. The walls were dark grey, full of cobwebs and dust. Lila shivered in disgust as she passed under one of them._

_Queerly however, none of it had an actual spider on it. As if every living beings had left the sordid silence of the fortress for good._

_Not at all cheered by her thoughts, the witch made an attempt at lightening the atmosphere. " And so, Malfoy, " she started, " what will we do when we find Sleeping Beauty, " not able to suppress her snort, Lila continued nevertheless, " will you kiss her or something ? "_

_Malfoy turned and she insisted " Oh please, tell me you will ! " with puppy eyes. He looked positively peeved. Failed attempt... oops ?_

_" Why didn't Riddle kill you on the spot in the first place anyway ? " The blond-haired mumbled._

_She laughed, " because I'm better at dueling_ than you are_, maybe ? "_

_" Wanna bet ? " Malfoy suddenly turned, his wand pointed straight at her. She smirked._

_" But, my dear Malfoy, I've already won that one, haven't I ? "_

* * *

><p><em>Back to present, Malfoy Manor - England<em>

* * *

><p>She grinned at the memory. Quickly though, her grin was replaced by a grimace when she spotted one tall black-haired boy walking straight towards... them.<p>

Malfoy followed her gaze, and even if inwardly he probably shared her feelings, his face was as impassive as ever.

How could men be so naturally gifted at hiding their feelings ? She would never understand.

" Malfoy, miss Lanvin, " he greeted them coldly. _Hum, bad sign. Well, not exactly since the guy just _always_ acted coldly_. " Follow me. "

Of course, Riddle would act like he owned the place. Arrogant git.

He led them out of the ballroom. A few corridors away were Abraxas chambers, the mansion seemed to have an endless number of corridors and rooms. Maybe there was some kind of magic that extended it, she supposed.

They were walking quickly and Lila practically had to scurry along to follow. How annoying.

She dreaded the next meeting. Their last mission hadn't been very successful... And she still was proving herself to the other_ Knights_. Yes, for their little group was_ in fact_ an elaborate organisation, with a name, defined members, and of course _a leader_ who was none other than cold-hearted Riddle.

The witch knew she had to defend her precarious position within their ranks more than any of them. Because even if she pretended a romance with Orion Black, as initially planned, Lila would never find out what "The Knights of Walpurgis" were truly up to.

She had to gain their trust, more precisely _his_ trust.

And it would never happen without her pretending a complete allegiance to him and his causes. Even when they were entirely conflicting with her own values.

Riddle's trust was not easily obtained, and ever so fragile. Lila was walking on thin ice trying to fool him, but she had to.

She had to fight for it, with all her might, otherwise she'd never gain the truth.

And her mission would be a complete and utter failure, just like herself.

Her nervousness increased at the thought of her mission. After all, she had already lied to Rookwood, telling him that she was fine and that she hadn't discovered anything relevant yet.

That she needed more time.

Right, she hadn't find out the whole truth. But she still knew a lot more than she'd told him or the Ministry.

Except, Lila couldn't tell them. Not just yet.

Firstly, because old Rookwood would probably freak out and give the job to another trainee, male preferably. And also because, _he_ scared her.

The first time she met the real Tom Riddle, not the perfect Golden Boy from school or poised young man from the bar, there had been this thing about him. It had hit her full shot. Instantly when he entered the room, something hadn't felt right.

Something beyond frightening. His magic was _wicked_.

It was all around him, she remembered, as though his aura was so purely dark it faded everything it touched. And_ that_, had scared her, more than she'd like to think.

* * *

><p><em>1945, December the 5th<em>

_Diamond Street, Diagon Alley - London_

* * *

><p><em>She was bored.<em>

_Nothing relevant had happened since that night at the _Dulcinée _club. Sure, the witch went out every night since then, trying to get closer to the Slytherins._

_To no fucking avail._

_They were always polite and discreet about _everything_. Even two bottles of Firewhiskey didn't change any of it._

_Lila had almost tried with every single one of them. All she got were sly grins from Mulciber, winks from Avery, hidden glares from Rossier, and so on. Of course, the girl didn't actually know what kind of information she was after._

_However at this point, anything would do. Any hint that_ something_ was going on behind their polite smiles and unconcerned behaviours._

_And that was when, slumped on the couch and still wearing her dress from the previous evening, Lila decided that some action was de rigueur._

_She fixed herself quickly and left her flat._

_There, in front of Orion Black's apartment, the witch tentatively knocked at the door. No answer._

_Furrowing her brows, she tried again. Why would someone not be home at 2 o'clock in the morning ? Well, who would be knocking at someone else's door at such an hour, too._

_Right._

_Making a quick - and very reckless - decision, Lila went back to her own flat, grabbed her wand, and in a matter of seconds she was back facing the ex-Slytherin's door. Then, she hesitated, was she even allowed to do that ? Probably not._

_On the other hand, it was for her mission's sake that she'd do it. She wasn't serving bad purposes, after all._

_She would get in, look for compromising stuff of any sort, and get out. No-one would ever find out. Even if he had placed protecting spells against intruders, the witch would disable them and put them back on as she left. Easy._

_With that in mind, Lila murmured a quick _Alohomora_ and heard the door unlock itself. She smirked._

* * *

><p><em>Okay, maybe she had claimed victory a little too soon after her unlocking spell had so easily worked. This Orion Black was cleverer than she had thought. His careless and flirty attitude shouldn't have fooled her. Rookwood would most certainly have slapped the back of her head if she'd told him.<em>

_Which she would never do. Lila didn't even know why Rookwood's opinion on her doings would matter so much for her all of a sudden. _

_Twisted paternal authority lack, she supposed._

_Anyway, the witch was looking into some closet when she heard the distinctive_ 'pop'_ of Apparition. Her heart stopped dead as at least three other similar noises followed._

_He was not alone. And so, _she_ was most definitely outnumbered._

_Instinctively, the witch had retired into the large closet, holding her breath. Then she put a quick Disillusion charm on herself, and prayed that they wouldn't come to his bedroom._

_Tough luck, darling._

_Footsteps could be heard from her hiding place, and they were coming nearer and nearer._

* * *

><p><em>The fight hadn't last long but she was exhausted, and her whole body was sore. Yet, a small haughty grin grazed her features as she looked over the boys groaning on the floor.<em>

_Bastards, served them right. Three down, one left._

_However, pinned against the wall with two black orbs staring menacingly at her... Lila had the feeling she was screwed._

_She had played with fire, and she got her fingers burnt._

* * *

><p><em>Back to present - Malfoy Manor<em>

* * *

><p>And as they entered a luxurious drawing room, these two black orbs were once again staring at her. And not less menacingly.<p>

* * *

><p>AN :_ Thanks to those who read and review... It means a lot._

- Mademoiselle du Lac -


	6. Chapter V : Judgy little thing

_1945, December the 24th_

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire - England_

* * *

><p>Annoying little witch.<p>

First she had challenged him with her Occlumency. _And now_ here she was, looking straight back at him, not showing the slightest hint of uneasiness.

Tom would have thought her stupid if he hadn't noticed the fear behind her cheeky wall. At least, the girl had the decency to be afraid on some level.

As he led them into the sumptuous drawing room, Tom glared at the back of her little blond head.

Both Malfoy and Lanvin sat on a fir green settee while he took the armchair facing them. If he hadn't known better, Tom would have been angered at their careless behaviours. Yet, Malfoy was sitting slightly straighter than usual, his hands neatly crossed on his thights.

Ah, dear apprehension.

Lanvin tried to make eye contact with him once, but quickly realized it was pointless and went back to looking blankly in front of her.

Tom smirked and waited a little more before he finally spoke. He loved how silence unnerved people, it made the atmosphere ever so unbearable.

Now that they were on edge, they were ready. " Malfoy, please enlighten me on why you both failed, " he glared at the blond, " so miserably. "

Malfoy gulped, and Lanvin had the audacity to _laugh_.

" Now, what's so funny Miss Lanvin ? " Tom hissed.

The witch looked down and piped up " Nothing, sorry my Lord. "

" Good. "

Maybe it had been a bad move to pick Malfoy and Lanvin for such an important journey. They had both proved to be quite an inefficient pair. Useless, to say the least.

Tom was quite disappointed in Abraxas Malfoy. As he'd rummaged through Malfoy's memories, Tom found out that Lanvin's teasing had been a reason enough for him to throw caution to the wind and _duel_ her. Didn't they have more important things to do, like _getting what he had asked them to _for a start...

What had his Knight been thinking ?

Before these two idiots left for Germany, Tom had distinctly told the Malfoy heir that any unnecessary attention drown to them would lead the mission to a certain, and_ very_ _unwanted_, failure.

And here, they managed to wake the Guardian of Reinhardswald. _Really_, how this could have gone any worse was anyone's guess.

The beast should have killed them both, just for the sake of them learning to follow orders.

But sadly, and surprisingly enough, they happened to survive and escape the place almost unscathed.

Thus, it was now upon Tom to teach them a lesson they would not forget any soon. He stood abruptly, towering them with an icy stare. " Malfoy, return to your guests, " he commanded, " we shall speak about your _questionable_ doings later. "

The blond didn't need to be told twice.

When spoken to in such a manner, _no one_ would ever dare to dither.

Immediately, Malfoy slipped off as it wasn't his turn to suffer Riddle's wrath, yet.

Sensing the danger, Lanvin tried to quickly follow after him, but Riddle was quicker and caught her forearm firmly. " Sit _down_. "

* * *

><p>The witch sat back obediently. <em>No need to anger him any further<em>.

The raven-haired boy started pacing in front of her, seemingly weighing his options.

As he played with his wand, the witch felt trapped. The worst was to come, that much she knew. However, she had no idea at how bad her situation was at this point. And Lila wasn't as mad as to ask it out loud, or break the silence either.

Even when the tension was driving her mind further into the depths of insanity by the second.

_Stay quiet and you'll survive this just fine_, or so she hoped.

" Tell me, Miss Lanvin, " he finally drawled, his gaze fixed on her petite form, " why should I keep you within my ranks, and not Obliviate you there and then ? "

Lila shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. _Why indeed ?_

Now the witch had two options. Either she could try to bluff him completely and probably end up dead. Or, she could surrender and beg him to give her an other chance.

Haha, as if Riddle was the kind to give chances.

" I'll tell you why, " she retorted defiantly. " You should keep me of all wizards and witches because what you want defines who I am. "

Riddle raised his eyebrow.

" Wealthy. Ambitious. _Pureblooded_, " she smirked, " is it not what makes someone worthy by your standards ? "

* * *

><p>The nerve she had.<p>

" Wouldn't you know... "

" Oh yes, yes actually, " Lila interrupted him harshly, " I happen to know a lot more than you'd think. "

* * *

><p>Riddle seemed to hesitate on how to react to her little outburst, but decided to let her go on with her impertinence. " Please then, enlighten me Miss Lanvin. "<p>

What else could she do now ? It was a lose-lose situation anyway. And she was sick of his arrogance and self-righteousness.

" Well, I know there is more to your goals than purifying the Magical World. I think you use this matter as an excuse to gain whatever you need to serve your own purposes. "

Lila was also standing at this point, confronting him with facts.

" I'll admit, it was very clever of you to use blood status issues to win them over. Indeed, Purebloods are an ideal prey. They have money, influence, and are so easily fooled by flattery, aren't they ?

Their parents raised them in the belief that they are superior beings. It has been engraved in their mind since day one. They only needed someone to claim it, and now they have you."

The atmosphere got thicker with every word the blond witch uttered. They were dangerously closer than before, and still she wouldn't back down.

She was too far gone.

" This has already happened a millionth times throughout History. Don't think your moves are so brilliant, because they aren't. You have no merit Tom Riddle, proof is : even _I_ saw through your act.

Now, yes you can erase my memory and get me out of your way. And easily at that.

However, if I was able to see through you, sooner or later, others will too. "

Yes, clearly too far gone.

" So by all means, go for it. I am thrilled to know I'll be your first _faux pas_. Even if I'm bound not to remember, it's still worth it. "

* * *

><p>Their faces were mere inches away, both unwilling to step back and thus acknowledging the other's supremacy.<p>

Uncannily, neither had their wand out. Although Lila was itching for it, she wouldn't do the first move. She hadn't _that much_ of a death wish.

" Weren't you supposed to plead your cause ? " He demanded sweetly.

The witch glared at him for the first time that evening. " I have, " she assured firmly.

" Well, not too convincing I'm afraid, " he hissed into her ear. " Because the only thing I'm considering right now, is killing you. "

Now she was truly terrified. Her heart beating so fast in her chest she didn't know how it hadn't exploded already.

" Then your self-confidence will be the end of you, _I'm afraid_. "

" _How so ?_ "

" Because you consider killing me, when I obviously could be of precious help... But of course, the great Tom Riddle doesn't need anyone's help, am I mistaken ? "

* * *

><p>No, she was right. He didn't need the help of a bare-faced witch, nor anyone else's to be perfectly honest. The nerve she had, Tom was a little baffled by her speech. Not that he would let it show in any way, but still.<p>

Under other circumstances, the Slytherin heir would probably have killed her on the spot. To be realistic, he had been close to.

Yet, her words still rang through his ears, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. She had been right.

The fact that she'd comprehended his vendetta against Mudbloods had deeper motives than his hatred alone was quite impressive.

He eyed her skeptically.

The girl had known he wouldn't hesitate to get ride of her, and regardless had she pointed out the flaws of his plans to his face.

Maybe, she was more devoted to him than he had ever envisaged ?

But no. When he searched into her eyes, all he could decipher was ambition and her insufferable boldness.

Then he realized, that witch was helping him because they were both after the same thing.

_Grandeur_.

Instantly, Tom decided that Irène Lanvin would be of greater use than initially planed.

Still, she needed to learn to obey and fear him a lot more. " _Crucio_ "

* * *

><p><em>Ballroom, Malfoy Manor - Wiltshire<em>

* * *

><p>" Oi Malfoy ! " A black-haired boy strode towards him. " Where have you been ? "<p>

By the look on his face, Orion Black had already some ideas on his whereabouts... However misled they truly were.

" Why do you care, " Malfoy muttered in response, he was not in the mood for Black's futile allegations.

" I do care, " his friend retorted, " because I noticed Irène was missing as well. "

So it was all about her, wasn't it ?

In other circumstances, seeing Black jealous over a girl would have pleased him immensely.

At first, they all thought she had had a crush on the handsome guy. They flirted rather blatantly during their frequent nights out at the _Dulcinée_.

Although Black was quite the player, the more it went, the more he seemed to genuinely like the girl.

And yet, since that night when Lanvin discovered about their group, she acted like she didn't give a darn about him anymore. Actually, it became obvious that the French witch only saw interest in them qua Knights.

Because that irresponsible girl was determined to become one, whatever it took. Clearly, Lanvin had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Well, she would get a taste of it tonight.

" There is someone else missing, if you haven't noticed. " Malfoy drawled, a satisfied smile on his lips. " Since Miss Lanvin and I disappeared, you haven't seen Riddle either, have you ? "

His smile widened as concern flashed through Black's distinctive grey eyes.

Regardless of his own troubles to come, it might still please him immensely to see Black in such a state, after all.

Malfoy even considered thanking the girl for putting that arrogant git back down on Earth.

If she made it through with Riddle, that was.

* * *

><p>- Mademoiselle du Lac -<p> 


	7. Chapter VI : From bad to worse

_1945, December the 24th_

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire - England_

* * *

><p>It felt like her whole body was crying in pain.<p>

A hundred of daggers mangling her insides with a savagery she had never thought possible.

She wanted to stop screaming, but she couldn't.

It hurt too much.

Her body didn't respond her anymore, she felt light-headed. Lila knew she was about to faint. She couldn't bear the dull pain running through her. It was all too much.

Too painful to endure. Seconds felt like centuries. She wanted to die.

Actually, she was pleading for death to release her. Because if death didn't come any soon, than insanity would.

" Please make it stop, " she cried. " Kill me Riddle, please, please, please... "

Her cries lessened, her throat was on fire and the desperate yelling became whispers.

* * *

><p>Satisfaction cursed through him in waves of absolute control.<p>

She was nothing.

He could make her suffer, make her scream, make her die. In a flick of his wand, Irène Lanvin was at his entire mercy.

As everyone was.

And yet, it was somehow different with her. With his Knights, punishments weren't that fun. Obediently accepted, never questioned nor challenged. Easy.

But with her, he felt like he was back at the orphanage, when he had all powers over _them_. And still they looked defiantly at him, calling him _monster_.

Now it was her turn and the wizard secretly hoped she would act the same way. Brave him, until it broke her.

However, Tom ended the curse quicker than he'd have liked to. Lanvin stayed still on the floor, only her jerky breath could tell she wasn't dead.

A rag doll of which he could dispose as he saw appropriate.

This feeling of complete dominance over someone else was more than satisfaying. It was addictive.

And Tom felt that he would soon become addicted to her cries.

Cries that sounded like victories to his ears.

She would surrender her pride to accept him as her superior, eventually. And sooner the better... For her, anyway.

* * *

><p><em>The Birdcage - Muggle London<em>

* * *

><p>" Flint, on Christmas night ? I am honored, " Mark slurred as she came to face him. He looked at her face attentively, somewhat mesmerized, " I must say you look awful. "<p>

Lila rolled her eyes, a drunken Mark was subtlety at its finest. Yet, oddly was he less unbearable than his usual self. " Thank you Mark. "

The bartender sniffed, " Am sorry sweetheart, if you looking fo' your mother... " his voice was clipped. Vodka, she guessed. " is spending this _magical_ evening elsewhere. " He sniffed again and refocused his attention on his drink.

The bar was calm, as usual ; a girl passing out in what seemed to be her own vomit, and a few guys just as wasted but still having the strength to wolf-whistle her. _What a holy night_.

" I'm not here for her, not tonight. " She gave him a look. " I've called the others. "

" Have you ? " Mark smiled knowingly.

* * *

><p>They arrived a few minutes later, as punctual as ever. A young woman was leading the rest of them. Her laugh was as clear as a bell.<p>

Two boys, two girls.

With Mark and Lila, it made six of them. Years ago, they had been very close... Too close, sometimes.

Her laugh rang once again throughout the place, drawing all attention to the newcomers.

Ah, that bitch hadn't changed an inch.

The same night blue eyes, devilish smile and infamous laugh, nothing had changed. Five years that Lila hadn't seen them.

She had almost missed them, sometimes.

" Oi sweetheart, missed us ? " And she laughed once again, her dark locks sliding down to her waist as she tilted her head to the side.

Lila turned completely to face them all. " Hi Kitty, " she greeted her, and acknowledged the others as well, " Spencer, Tom, Kennet. "

" Kiiitty... What a pleasurable sight, " Mark slurred immediately in his flirtatious tone, dirty blond hair falling in his eyes as he sipped from his glass. _Never losing time that one..._

The brunette laughed and took place besides Lila. " Give me the same, Mark. "

Then, she motioned for the others to sit down.

Tom, the athletic one, adored by girls when they were at college, sat next to Lila. He gave her the same knowing smile Mark had had moments earlier. " Hi sweetheart, how have you been ? "

" Doing fine, thanks. "

Lila didn't like Tom to be so close to her. Because of his confidence, and mostly because of their shared past.

" We haven't seen you much lately. " That statement wasn't meant as a statement. It meant several questions, and the first one being _" What have you done for the last five years ? "_.

" I know- "

Kitty interrupted them as she loudly cheered with seemingly everyone in the bar. The wolf-whistlers replied as loudly before quaffing their beers.

Urgh.

Each one of them had a drink before themselves. Tom nodded to Kitty with a wink, before he downed the content of his glass. He then turned to Lila and eyed her dubiously, " aren't you going to drink yours ? "

" I have the entire night to, " Lila replied quietly, " I appreciate you concern though, some things never change huh ? "

The boy moved closer, " Oh no, some never do. "

" Aren't you behaving worse than Mark ? " She smirked.

It amused her how easily things could become again like they were before. Between the two of them, at least.

How ironic was it that, after that much of a lousy day, she would call them, have a drink and do all the things she hadn't done for five years.

On Christmas Eve, at that.

* * *

><p>The first tequila was always the hardest to swallow.<p>

It was almost midnight, and that first tequila was now a vague souvenir. Forgotten with the next five or so, she couldn't tell exactly. None of them could.

Spencer and Kennet had left after the third, claiming that they had things to do. _Well, that's probably truth – if they consider themselves to be things. _Lila sniggered at her inner attempt at a joke.

Anyway, it left her with Kitty – who was currently sitting on the counter, doing the thing she was best at : drawing males attention to her – and said boys, crowded around their Queen.

That was pathetic, she needed fresh air.

Struggling to step off the stool and find her way out, Lila swore she would not touch any alcoholics ever, ever again. Bad stuff.

As she stepped out, the crisp wind assaulted her immediately. It felt like clearing her mind, but she wasn't so sure.

Lila leaned against the grimy window and lit a cigarette.

It felt good, she had missed that too. As the witch dragged on it, she realized how many things she had missed all the while.

" Merry Christmas sweetheart. "

It was Tom, even with her eyes closed she could have guessed it.

" Merry Christ- "

The end of her sentence was lost in the kiss he gave her.

She could have said it took her by surprise, but it hadn't. She could have pushed him away, but she didn't. In a way, her day had been so infernal, so full of storm... that all she needed right now was comfort.

Of course, their embrace was kind of clumsy due to their drunken state. It wasn't romantic or tender, yet not brutal either.

During their past years, they had always gotten along very well. And no one ever understood why they'd never dated each other.

Too intemperate on their own, together it would have been a blast. Surely.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, her blurry vision couldn't quite make out her surroundings.<p>

Her head hurt, actually every inch of her body did. Darm Riddle.

Two strong arms were wrapped around her waist, so she rectified her thoughts : darm Toms.

She quickly got out of the bed, well as quickly as her hangover would let her, and left the sordid room of The Birdcage.

* * *

><p><em>December the 25th, 54 Vauxhall Road - Muggle London<em>

* * *

><p>Late, yes she was very much late. Still not completely recovered from the previous night, Lila hurriedly looked for an outfit and left her home, ditching breakfast once again.<p>

Rookwood would so kill her.

First because, well, she'd be late. And more so because she hadn't slept at Diamond Street, still hadn't taken the potion this morning, and smelt of stale cigarettes.

Did she even know a spell to get rid of scents ? Urgh.

Instead of dwelling on it any further, Lila took out one of her last cigarettes and threw the packet away.

_The last one._

That promise left a bittersweet taste in her mouth, for that it wasn't the first time she made one of the kind.

Stop smoking.

Stop drinking.

She had done it all, years ago. And now here she was, feeling like her fourteen year old self all over again. Yay, not cool.

And saying that none of her supposed old friends had pointed out her new looks.

She was blond for God's sakes ! How couldn't they have noticed ?

* * *

><p><em>Ministry of Magic - Diagon Alley<em>

* * *

><p>- I know I'm late, sorry.<p>

His face was reddening by the second. " _Sorry_ ? " the Auror gasped, " who do you think you're kidding Flint ?! "

Right, dear old Rookwood.

" Sorry, " she muttered again.

Rookwood glared at her but didn't add anything. What for ? She would never learn.

" Your report, " he asked, " there was nothing much written when I last checked the record. "

" It was Christmas, " Lila apologised, " and thus I haven't seen any of them for days. "

Ah yes, and five years ago, she had promised herself something else, too.

Stop lying.

That, was again a promise she never held.

But how could she tell them ? He had used the Cruciatus curse on her, which meant a one-way ticket for Azkaban. No less.

And he deserved it, maybe. But, what good would it do to her career ? No one cared that she made a nameless young man get imprisoned for once using an Unforgivable. It occurred almost every day.

However, if she, Lila Flint, was able to dismantle an elaborate network of soon-to-be dark wizards, that would do a lot more. All she needed was time and evidence.

As long as she lied, it secured the first one. Reasonably, the second would follow sooner or later.

Or maybe, she was completely wrong about everything. They weren't dark wizards _en devenir._ The only purpose of their little clan was to serve a maniac, albeit charismatic, power-addicted wizard. And there was no credit to gain by spying on them. A complete waste of time.

The witch couldn't decide which of her hypothesis was more likely. Thus, she decided she would figure it out.

* * *

><p><em>Diamond Street, Diagon Alley - London<em>

* * *

><p><em>What, an, awful, day !<em> Lila scrunched her nose in distaste. She so needed a shower, was the first thought that came up to her mind as she Apparated in her flat. However, her plans changed drastically when the witch discovered a bored-looking Riddle lounging on her couch. _What the-_

" Lanvin, " Riddle said sternly as he straightened up from his _all too_ at ease previous position. " It was about time you showed up. "

Right now, she wanted to curse him into the next century. Her fingers were itching for her wand on their own accord, every part of her body seemingly detesting the wizard in front of her. Even her magic was pulling at her, angrily demanding permission to lash out at him.

If Riddle sensed any of her reactions, he didn't say a word about it. He just kept looking intently at her. _Why was he here anyway ? _was the first rational thought to dare enter her mind since Lila had noticed his presence. _The nerve he had showing up here after ev-_

" Aren't you going to ask me as to why I'm here ? " Riddle inquired, slightly infuriated by her lack of talkativeness.

Lila decided she would play as nonchalant as he usually was. " Why are you here ? " she asked in a bored tone.

Something flickered in his eyes, but before she could identify it, it was gone. Replaced by his usual impassive wall that some girls called to be the most handsome face to ever grace the Earth. _Please_, she sneered to herself.

How would those ignorant witches like him if he casted the Cruciatus curse on them ?

" Well, I was curious to know how you spent your day off, " Riddle stood, which made Lila feel immediately a tad less comfortable. " Family dinner, maybe ? "

He was trying to trick her, that much was obvious. " Please, " the witch condescendingly looked at him, " _we_ don't do family dinners, we do receptions. "

The undertone was clear as to whom the _we_ referred to. The witch knew it wasn't the best move to raise blood matters against him of all people. However she felt it better to upset him than to let him doubt her sayings. " What did you do then ? " his voice turning to an ice-cold hiss.

" Why do you care ? " She dared respond, although quickly regretting it as his gaze darkened to a shade of black far from reassuring.

In a matter of seconds, his hand was at her throat and she was pined against the wall, again. " _Answer me._ "

The whole scene felt bitterly like déjà-vu to Lila and she did _not_ necessarily want to go through it all over again.

" I- I was... here and... there, " she stammered breathlessly.

The black-haired wizard narrowed his eyes at that. " Black said you only passed at your apartment once, _comme une furie _according to his own words. "

_What- Were they- _Lila could not think straight given the small amount of oxygen that reached her lungs. " I can- I can't breathe, Riddle " was the only thing that her body allowed her to say. How lame, even her own body was failing her.

He seemed to study her for a second before he loosened his grip around her neck. " Well ? "

Lila choked as air had now full access to her lungs again. " Well what ? " she spat, " what are you now, stalking me ? "

" Shall I ? "

Riddle quirked an eyebrow at how rebellious she could act even after being almost strangled to swoon.

"What would you care if you shouldn't ? " she continued in an irritated tone, even if her voice sounded somehow broken.

Maybe he should have had her go faint, after all ?

" Then why do you ask in the first place ? " He drawled, lazily letting his gaze wander upon her face. It was odd, he knew he had never seen the girl before. Her amber, albeit gold-like eyes were far too distinctive to go unnoticed, even for someone who did not particularly pay attention to looks. And Tom Riddle did pay attention to everything. Details were _never_ insignificant.

So how was it that every time he was together with this Irène Lanvin, he felt like something was off ?

Of course, Riddle did not accord his trust to anyone. So maybe he was being a bit paranoid about this, after all how much of a threat could one single witch be on her own ? None. Not to him, the great Heir of Salazar Slytherin, anyway.

His eyes came back to focus on her face again. She had kept awfully quiet during his whole internal debate. Why would she become that quiet all of a sudden ?

Tom considered the witch in front of him for a moment. Was it nervousness that made her chew on her lower lip ? What on Earth had made that cheeky witch become nervous ? The way her mood could swing in such a short amount of time was quite unsettling.

Something even eerier caught his attention though. " Why are your hair turning brown now ? " He asked cryptically.

Panic flooded her at his last sentence. Of course the Polymorph effects _just had _to wear off now... What could she say that would distract him enough to drop the whole hair-changing matter ?

" I hooked with a muggle last night. " Riddle's eyes widened slightly at the news. Apparently, that would do.

" What- "

Lila shushed him while putting her finger on his chest, in a rather seductive manner. _Merlin, I am so going to die... Either from Riddle's hand, or out of embarrassment. _But right now, she had no choice.

She smirked. " You heard me. "

Gobsmacked, Riddle took a step back unconsciously. _What was she playing at ?_

Lila looked pointedly at him. Was the great Tom Riddle unsettled by her behaviour ? Did that mean... _No, no way_. Riddle wouldn't be embarrassed because of her flirting with him, as sudden as it came, would he ?

Her smirk grew bigger at that thought. Anyway, she was about to find out, wasn't she ? " Well, aren't you going to punish me for my _intolerabl_e behaviour ? " She looked at him expectantly.

* * *

><p>Whatever she was playing at, Tom would not let her get away with it. He instantly schooled his features to be an impassive mask again and smirked back at her.<p>

No one played games better than he did.

He cupped her cheek and began to stroke it gently, which made her flinch instantly. Now was the time for _his_ smirk to widen wickedly," My, my, aren't you begging for it, _Miss Lanvin_ ? ".

Tables were turned.

* * *

><p>- Mademoiselle du Lac -<p> 


	8. Chapter VII : Heaven in Hell

_December the 25th, Diamond Street - Diagon Alley_

* * *

><p>Why was she making <em>tea<em> ? She most definitely did not need tea. She needed vodka, immediately.

The witch went to her bedroom, leaving the boiling water to evaporate on its own. And if the flat came to burn, then so be it.

...Yes, she darm needed a drink. _A big one_.

Two hours in a bath hadn't soothed her as it should have. Lila hated baths, but right then she had been desperate to clean herself and thoughts.

Hadn't worked.

Actually, apart from the Polymorph potion that had her appearance settled, nothing in the past few days had worked.

Kneeling beside her bed, Lila searched under it frantically. Why couldn't she have a liquor cabinet, like any regular adult ? Oh right, because when someone starts drinking at the age of fourteen, they better hide their booze. And hide it good.

_Old bad habits_. Wasn't it the pattern of her day anyway ?

Finally, she got her hands on what she needed. _Grey Goose_.

The witch smirked, _my dear Irène, tonight you'll drink the proper vodka for the proper French bitch you are ! _Bottle in hand, she cheered to her other imaginary self and laughed hysterically. Great, now she was on the edge of insanity.

Nothing a good drink couldn't handle hopefully.

Holding the liquor for dear life like a vulgar drunkard, Lila wondered how pathetic people would find her if they could witness her state.

_Haha_, she took one gulp, _who would even care to find me pathetic ?_ Another gulp. " Really, " she continued out loud, " mother dearest must be just as drunk as I am planing on being. " At that, Lila sniggered and raised her bottle. " _Telle mère, telle fille !_ "

* * *

><p>What the hell was wrong with that girl ? When Orion Black had entered her room, he was a bit apprehensive that Lanvin would not be on her own. Considering she hadn't answered the door and all...<p>

Well, it wasn't that he cared or anything. But that would have been embarrassing, and Blacks did not like to get embarrassed. Still, he wanted to check on her, after her meeting with Riddle and the fact that she had gone missing since then.

No, he wasn't worried or anything. It was just natural for a gentleman such as himself to look after a young woman that might be in distress. Just in case something was wrong, that was all.

And apparently, something was very wrong with that _demoiselle_.

Indeed, the scene the wizard was faced with was not an option he had considered when entering her flat. He did not move to near her for quite some time, mesmerized by the sight of her.

At first he had thought the witch had fallen out of bed during her sleep, but then he'd spotted the half-emptied bottle beside her. Even if he hadn't recognized what kind of drink it was, Orion knew this likely was alcohol. French stuff maybe ?

Anyway, Orion Black couldn't figure out why Irène Lanvin, of all people, would drink half a bottle of liquor, alone, in her own bedroom, to the point of passing out !

As possibilities rushed to his mind, the young man clenched his fists. _Riddle_, of course.

What had he done to her ?

* * *

><p>" Are you feeling any better ? " His voice was laced with concern, but at this point Orion really couldn't help it. She looked so frail, seated on the couch as though it would swallow her any moment. She looked up from her tea and gave him a small smile. " Yes, thank you. "<p>

Of course, she would be lying. However Orion decided to make no further comment on it and sat at the other end of her sofa.

The wizard looked around the place instead, the living room was decorated in a typical pureblooded fashion : emerald velvet curtains, matching furniture, and even a nice fire purring next to them.

Actually, it was very similar to his own place... Save that his apartment had been decorated according to his mother's tastes, which he doubted would be shared by the witch besides him. Which was weird, since it must have been her that chose all those things. Based on what they knew of her, Irène had no family around London. They all lived in France, well at least her parents did. " Do you have relatives in Great Britain ? "

The witch sent him a questioning look. " Why would you want to know that ? "

Why did she always answer questions by other questions ? " Well, I was looking at your furnitures and I thought that maybe a Pureblooded lady had helped you pick them out. "

The blond witch seemed to relax a bit, even though there was no reason for her to be nervous about in what he had said. And once again, her answer was an other question, " does that mean that you like it ? ", as futile as this one may be.

She sent him a quiet smile and looked around in a comforted manner.

" Then, what has Riddle done to you ? " Before he even had finished his sentence, her smile was gone. The witch got up and fixed her gaze on his sternly. " You'd better go. " She motioned him for the door and added, " I'm tired, thank you for your concern but I shall go to bed now. "

He did not move, gobsmacked by her sudden mood swing. She insisted, " if you don't mind... " and pressed him to the door. Before he knew it, Orion was out and the door snapped shut. _What the hell-_

* * *

><p>Behind the closed door, Lila immediately regretted her behaviour. Now even Black would get suspicious of her. Darm.<p>

Okay, she needed a plan, fast.

But first, she needed a shower and sleep, because a splitting headache was killing her.

* * *

><p><em> 12, Grimmauld Place - London<em>

* * *

><p>" She slammed the door on you ? " Abraxas couldn't repress a smirk. The witch definitely had some nerve.<p>

Some of the other wizards seated smirked as well. Everyone knew how Orion was used to have girls being all about him. Finally someone was getting him back on Earth. And it was not to displease the other males in the room that this person was the attractive French witch they all kept an eye on, for various reasons.

" I don't trust this girl, " Orion continued his rant without a comment on Abraxas' sarcasm. " There must be something going on between her and our Lord. "

It was Alphard's turn to laugh at his cousin. " Aren't we a little jealous here, my dear cousin ? "

" Yes, everyone knows you have a crush on the girl, " Jonas Avery added with a hint of satisfaction, " and apparently she is not interested, get over it. "

Abraxas and Alphard nodded in agreement.

Orion was fuming, " don't you understand ? She tries to manipulate him, for Merlin's sake ! " He crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance, why couldn't they see his point ? " I don't intend to take orders from a witch ever, not even when Riddle proclaims her as our superior. "

" Then obviously, three concepts must be beyond your reach, " Abraxas patronized him. " First, our Lord can not be manipulate that easily. Second, even if he is shagging the girl : this is none of our concern. And third, we will do whatever he tells us to. "

* * *

><p>After Malfoy's words, they all went silent. Only the ticking of the old clock, probably made of ebony, could be heard. Casually seated on a velvet sofa, Alphard was thinking of this Irène Lanvin. What made him curious of her was the fact that all interest seemed to be drawn to her lately.<p>

Of course, he understood that his friends would be courting her. The witch was a Pureblood, wealthy and quite beautiful. To be truthful, her blond hair and porcelain skin gave her the air of an angel.

It was enough for any regular wizard of good family to try their luck. However, it had never been enough for Riddle to get interested in the past. Most of the girls they frequented were made of the same, precious, wood after all...

What was different with her ?

" Gentlemen, " Alphard stood and eyed his friends. " I must be off, shall your Christmas evening be merry. "

And with that, the wizard headed to the Fireplace at the opposite side of the drawing room. He took a fist of Floo Powder and claimed in a low voice " Diamond Street, Diagon Alley " so the others would not hear his destination.

It was time he payed this mysterious Lanvin a courtesy call.

* * *

><p>AN : _the Grey Goose vodka has been created in 1997, I know it's kind of lame but I couldn't find any other "muggle" French vodka so... _  
><em>Also, I'm not satisfied with the scene between Lila and Orion... I think it's too short and not detailed enough. I don't know, I will probably rewrite it. <em>  
><em>Anyway, I hope you like the story so far and let me know what you think ! Thanks to those who R&amp;R<em>

- Mademoiselle du Lac -


End file.
